This invention relates to a visual indicator for the ignition system of an internal combustion engine.
The proper operation of the ignition system in an automobile is difficult to determine without using external test equipment. In many cases where the engine fails to operate properly, the cause is usually due to other than ignition failures. Much time and effort is usually spent in first checking through the ignition system before the real problem is finally attacked.
The new electronic ignition systems although more reliable than the older systems still suffer from the lack of a built-in device to indicate proper ignition operation.